friends forever
by lostinthemusicx11
Summary: Spencer comforts Aria after Noel humiliates her during a game of "Truth." Set during 3x09/ONE-SHOT;; COMPLETE


_**Title: friends forever**_

_**Pairing: Spencer/Aria (Friendship)**_

_**Rated T: mild language and thematic elements**_

_**Summary: Spencer comforts Aria after Noel humiliates her during a game of "Truth." Set during 3x09/ONE-SHOT;; COMPLETE**_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another little one-shot for you. I hope you like! And here's the link to the MuchMusic promo for 3x09 that finally leaked on YouTube: **_

_** watch?v=ju0comu5e9Y&feature=player_embedded. **_

_**I'd advise watching it before reading this or else things might not make sense ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**_

_**I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors I might not have caught.**_

* * *

Spencer knew the second she couldn't find Aria something was very, very wrong. Noel Kahn had done a good job of shaking her up, and given the way she'd rushed out of the party without even so much as a glance back, it was clear that she needed her space. And Spencer let her have it—_for a little._ At least, that was how it started out. But after a while, when she didn't come back, Spencer grew worried and began to look for her. She finally found her in one of the Kahn's upstairs' rooms, her makeup completely smeared and her hair askew from crying. Spencer padded across the carpeted flooring of the room very softly, gently pulling Aria into her arms as she sat down next to her on the bed.

"I thought I'd come and join you after all that 'fun'." Spencer chuckled a little sarcastically. "Are you okay?"

"No." Aria suddenly shook her head. "But I'm better now that one of my friends is here. How on earth could Noel do that to me, Spence? How could he ask me such personal questions in front of everyone?"

"Because he's a jerk, that's why. And because he's probably still upset about losing you to Ezra. The guy couldn't be more of an a-hole if he tried."

"You did not just say a-hole." Aria suddenly began to laugh a little, wiping away her makeup with the tissue Spencer offered her. "Seriously."

"Oh, but I did." Spencer laughed. "And honestly, I'm glad, because I got you to laugh. I thought we were going to have to call Hanna."

"She is the most humorous one of the group, huh?"

"Definitely. Plus, if she were here, she'd totally let Noel have it. The girl would beat him to a pulp."

"Fool me once, shame on you…"

"Fool my best friend, you're dead freaking meat…Well more like screw with in this case, but hey, that's Han for you."

"Yup. That's her." Pause. "Hey Spence?"

"Yeah, Ar?"

"Thanks for being here for me. And accepting me for who I am."

"You're welcome. Besides, I'm in no position to judge your romance with a former teacher."

"True. Heck, you hated Toby at first, right?"

Spencer laughed. "Right. So, you see my point?"

"Yup. Plus stranger things have happened."

"Also true."

"Do you think I should still be worried, though?"

"About Noel? No way. It's his word against yours. He has no concrete proof."

"Or maybe he does. Just think, Spence, he dated Mona and Mona was –A. She could've told him everything she did. He could've helped her."

"A very probable situation. But until anything happens or doesn't happen, you're going to have to let the chips fall where they may. You might get lucky when this is all over and no one might even believe Noel. Let's not forget he stole the answers to three midterms."

"I guess you're right." Aria nodded.

"Just breathe, Ar." Spencer reassured her. "Take one day at a time and always remember, me, Em, and Han are here for you."

"You know you really are the best friend a girl could ask for." Aria smiled.

"Yeah, well you're no slouch, either." Spencer smiled back as she mussed up Aria's hair.

"Team Sparia forever?"

"Team Sparia forever."

And with that, Aria and Spencer both stood up from the bed and walked out of the Kahn's house _(or rather, mansion) _arm in arm. Aria was still worried about what Noel might or might not be planning to do to her, but it was nice to know she had Spencer and their other friends by her side.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**So what'd you think? And who else wants to punch Noel Kahn out? The guy really is a jerk. Aria's happy with Ezra, so get over it already, haha. Thanks if you read this. Love you all 3**_


End file.
